Goku's friend
by pizzafan123
Summary: This starts from the beginning of Dragonball when Bulma and Goku meet. Goku's Sister/friend is with him since grandpa Gohan raised them. Read to see what happens to them. See what happens and the Adventures they go through! No romance, there was not much in Dragonball anyway; being the Goku's marriage at the end and Bulma\Yamcha issues.


Goku's Friend

Secret of the Dragon Balls

Chapter 1

I was lying around in the hut when Goku went to get dinner. I was to protect Grandpa from the animals and other stuff from the forest when Goku got our dinner. I and Goku take turns with watching Grandpa. Well, Grandpa was gone (he died on the Full Moon), but his spirit is inside, it glows sometimes. My stomach rumbled, what was taking him so long? I rubbed my stomach, checking that our spirit Grandpa was on his special pillow and walked out, looking for Goku.

I squinted when I heard him. "…Your name's funnier!"

I heard a yell and jumped back, my fist up. None of the animals sound anything like that! I ran ahead and saw a person, not an animal, but with longer blue hair, this long shirt with writing on it and her eyes were the same as her hair, her face was all scrunched up. Goku waved with the free hand not carrying the fish. "Hey! Nashi!"

I grinned and felt drool my mouth and another rumble from my stomach. I waved back. "Hey Goku! Who's that?"

I walked till I was near them and the person smiled at me. Goku said. "This is Bulma, she's another girl like you."

I blinked at her. "She is?" Well, my hair was long but it was dark like Goku's and was not as straight as her's. It was messier and stuck close.

She said, sounding angry. "Of course I am! Why would you ask that?!"

I thought about it and said. "Well, I never saw a girl except me and I…" I grabbed my chest, staring at those weird lumps coming from her chest and said. "…I don't have those lumps."

Goku nodded in with a smile, moving toward our hut. "Yeah, that's true. Nashi is the only girl I know."

Bulma's face changed to red and she moved her eyes away from mine and said. "That happens when you get older, kid."

I shrugged. "That's weird, but okay." Her face changed again and she walked after Goku and I followed her. I tilted my head and stared at the weird beeping sound coming from her. I jumped back and put my fist up.

"What's that?!"

Bulma looked down. "Huh? Oh this? My Dragonball radar." She smiled happy at it and I still didn't know what it was. I frowned, I have to keep an eye on whatever it is, but it's small so it can't be too bad. She followed Goku inside and my stomach grumbled again. It hurt from not eating since yesterday. I made a face and I rubbed it. I then heard a loud yell from Bulma this was really high like the sound from her…radar, but higher. I ran inside to see what it was.

She was staring at Grandpa's spirit ball with wide eyes and smiling. I wondered why she was so excited to see him. I don't think Bulma knew him at all. I grinned as it glowed, what's he trying to say now? Bulma yelled. "Oh my goodness! It's a Dragonball!"

She pushed Goku and grabbed Grandpa. I frowned at her and said. "Hey! Put him down!" I marched over to her. Goku reached up to take it away and I reached for the other side.

Goku yelled too. "Hey! Give our Grandpa back now!"

I jumped a little. "Yeah, give it back!"

She then frowned. "Grandpa? You mean this?"

Goku snatched him before I could and said. "Yeah, this is the only thing our Grandpa gave us to remember him by!"

I nodded quickly, agreeing. "Uh-huh."

Goku frowned more. "No one can touch it but me and Nashi!"

I nodded again and moved next to Goku to look at him. "Goku, he's glowing again."

Goku said. "Yeah, I know! I think Grandpa's trying to talk to us!" I moved closer until my nose was touching the spirit ball. Goku asked. "What do you think he's saying?"

I moved my shoulders up and down, I had no idea. Bulma said. "I hate to do this, but I don't really have a choice. See?"

I looked at her to see her pull out 2…Grandpa's! Can you even have 2? Me and Goku only had one. Goku was surprised too. "Wow! You got to be kidding, you have two Grandpa's! No way!"

I looked to see where she pulled them out and asked. "And why do you keep them in that bag. Don't your Grandpa's need air?"

Her eyebrows went up and Bulma said. "They're not called Grandpa's, they're called Dragonballs."

I blinked. "Like the thing in your hand that beeped before?"

Her smile got wider. "Yes, exactly! That machine helped me find these!" What does exactly mean?

Goku asked if she was sure and she said she was. Does that mean Grandpa is not really Grandpa and is a…Dragonball like the 2 of her's.

Bulma said. "Your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I had. Look put yours down."

Goku looked at me and I nodded, we could always get it back if she tried to take it. Me and Goku were strong anyway. Goku put down and my eyes went wide as they all glowed.

Bulma said. "These have the power to do great things and not so great things. Let's just say if a bad person got these balls, he could really wreak some havoc."

I scratched my head. "Bulma? What's great about them anyway?"

Bulma smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I and Goku nodded. "Yeah."

Bulma nodded. "Alright, when all 7 of these are collected, you can make a wish, anything you want in the world, kids. All you have to do is get them all, but they're scattered around the world."

My eyes were wide, I never knew that! Goku said. "Woah! I wonder why Grandpa didn't say anything about this stuff."

I looked at the ball closer. "Yeah, I mean, Grandpa knew a lot of stuff."

Bulma smiled again and said. "He may not have known about it, Goku. Not many people do. We are some of the few who even know about the Dragonballs. Or the Dragon."

Goku said, grabbing the ball. "Don't get ours mixed with yours, okay?"

Bulma grinned. "That can't happen Goku, on each one, there are stars. See, this one has 5."

I looked at the ball and said. "Yeah and this one has 4 of them." The whole Dragonball thing sounded pretty cool.

Bulma said. "I can't believe I have three of the balls!" Three? But I only saw two? She went on. "If I keep this up, I'll be able to get a boyfriend by the end of the month!" A boyfriend? Grandpa mentioned once when he was talking to me, but for once he was frowning a bit, he never usually frowns though.

Bulma tilted her head as she looked at us. "You'll let me use your Dragon ball for my wish, won't you?"

I shook my head quickly from side to side. She can't have that! Grandpa gave that to me and Goku!

Goku pulled the ball closer to him. "You can forget it! Grandpa gave me and Nashi this ball to remember him by and I'm not going to hand it over because you're a girl!"

I nodded, taking it from Goku. "Yeah, Goku's right!"

Bulma glared at us. "I thought your Grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls."

Goku stuck his tongue out at her and I did the same and wrinkled my nose at her. "Bleh! No way!"

Bulma smiled. "I get it, look, I'll trade ya. If you let me have your dragon ball, I let you have a peak. And I could give you something too Nashi, like decent clothes and normal hair." She lifted her long shirt up. I looked at my purple Gi with the white belt and small brown shoes, just like Goku's. What's wrong with them? They're fine to me; Grandpa gave me and Goku our clothes.

Goku stared at her. "Why would I want to see your dirty old fanny?"

She yelled at him loudly, making my ears hurt and I said to her. "And I like my clothes and my hair's fine."

She let out a breath and said. "They are most certainly not fine, girls don't were clothes like that."

I frowned at her. "I think they do, you really weird."

She glared and yelled. "You both are the weird ones here, not me!"

I rubbed my ear from the loud yelling hurting them again. Bulma was frowning and I waited to see what she would say. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you both come with me, we could be partners! What do you say?"

I looked at Goku and he looked back at me. Goku looked back at Bulma as I put the dragon ball to my chest. Goku asked. "Go hunt balls?"

Bulma nodded; a smile on her face. "Sure, you go around and see new things. I think your grandpa would be proud of the both of you."

I blinked and looked at her, would he? Goku asked her.

Bulma said. "Of course he would, kid. Seeing his young Grandchildren venture out in the world all on their own. And learning all about the great cities, crossing the desert and seeing the ocean!"

Goku agreed with a grin. "Alright that sounds like fun, I'll go."

It did sound fun. As much as I liked it here with Goku in our home, going out seems like fun! I looked at Bulma and said. "Okay, we'll go. But don't touch Grandpa's ball okay. That's the only way, alright?"

She nodded with a grin. "Of course, that's perfect!" She then had this weird and creepy smile on her face.

I asked. "Hey Bulma?"

She jumped and asked. "Huh, what, kid?"

"Why do you have a creepy smile on your face?"

But she glared at me and yelled. "MY SMILE ISN'T CREEPY!"

She walked out of our hut and Goku followed her. I followed after them and heard Goku ask. "Hey Bulma? How do we know where to start looking? The Dragon balls could be anywhere in the world, right?"

For some reason, Bulma puffed out her chest and said loudly. "Who do you think you're looking at, I'm not an amateur?! Look, check it out!"

It was the round thing she showed me earlier. "It's a radar that looks for the Dragon balls! These three dots are the Dragon balls. The closest location is right here, about 750 miles to the west."

I scratched my head. "Where is that?"

Goku asked. "Is that far?"

Bulma said back. "Let's just say, it's out of our walking distance. And since you destroyed my car, I need a new one." She opened that bag and started looking through it.

I asked Goku. "What is she looking for?"

Goku moved his shoulders up. "I don't know."

"What's a car?"

Goku frowned. "It was a monster."

Bulma looked up to glare and them made a noise and threw something on the ground and we all backed up as smoke came up. This big white thing with wheels came up with black circles under it and I jumped, grabbing my wooden pole from behind my back. I pointed at it as Goku yelled. I ran toward and slammed my pole, darn monster!

Bulma's voice screeched. "No, Nashi! Stop it now!"

Goku called her a witch and she said she was not one and I put my pole a little lower.

Bulma said. "Witchcraft has nothing to do with it. Everyone in the city has Dyno-caps, how can you live in the city without them?" Goku poked it but hoped behind where Bulma got on.

I kicked it a little and Goku grinned. "Come on, Nashi! Get on!" Bulma nodded so I jumped behind Goku to get on. I put my hands around Goku and we went really fast. Me and Goku both yelled out, "Woah!"

We never were this fast before. Goku yelled. "This thing goes even faster than I can run!"

I nodded, curling closer to Goku and yelled because of the wind. "Yeah and I like to run! This is faster than the animals too!"

Bulma back at us and rolled her eyes. "Of course, squirts. Get with the program!"

I shrugged and Goku laughed. I saw a monkey in a tree eating an apple and I grinned, waving. "Hi, monkey-guy!"

He waved back and we quickly went past him. It felt really cool, with the wind against my face and everything. Goku was cheering at the feeling and I laughed with him, liking the ride a lot too.

After a while, Bulma yelped out. "Chill out, Goku! You're squeezing the life out of me!"

I noticed his hands got tighter around her and he let go. "Oh, sorry!"

I frowned a little. "That's not nice, Goku."

He gave me a look. "I said sorry."

I shrugged, I guess its fine. Bulma said to us. "You both have nothing to worry about, I'm an excellent driver. I'm in total contr-ahhh!"

I laughed and held onto Goku tighter. "Woah!" Goku laughed too. I looked to see the thing we were in go up in the air and I cheered as we landed, that was fun.

Goku grinned. "Wow, that was fun! Hey Bulma, can we do that again?!"

I jumped up. "Yeah, can we!?"

Goku was excited. "Yeah can we please do it again, can we?"

I frowned when Bulma didn't answer us, even if she didn't want to do it again, she could tell us that.

I let go of Goku when Bulma hopped out and said. "Excuse me, kids. I have to go to a pit stop."

Goku said. "Ok, I'll go too."

Bulma yelled at him. "DOES THE WORDS PIT STOP MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

I scratched my head and hopped off. "What does pit stop mean, Bulma?"

She growled and ran off. "I need to pee, you bunch of lame brains!"

Goku asked me. "Why can't she pee right here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, me and you pee wherever we want."

Goku was about to say something when Bulma screamed. "Goku, Nashi! Come here, real quick!"

I asked him. "Didn't she say to stay away?"

Goku nodded and started running toward her, me following. He said. "I really wish she'd make up her mind already." I felt the same, she yells a lot.

I and Goku shouted. "Coming Bulma." She screamed again and I ran faster, I had a feeling I had to. Goku must have felt the same, because he ran at the same speed. I looked to see a big blue and yellow bird with a weird head and he was holding Bulma.

It asked. "Who are you kids?"

Goku said. "I'm Goku and this is Nashi. Are you a friend of Bulma's?"

I frowned and looked at the scared look on Bulma face. "Goku, I don't think he is."

I tilted my head as the thing said. "Yes, we are. We actually had fancy dinner reservations but only for two."

It had rope and before I could blink, it tied up Goku and flew off.

I glared and bared my teeth at it. "Hey, you stupid bird!"

I ran off and Goku called. "Hey Nashi?"

I turned around. "Yeah, Goku?"

He moved around and the rope looked worse than before. "Can you untie me?"

I grinned and rubbed the aback of my head as Bulma at us and called us names. I pulled the ropes off after a couple of tries. Goku said. "I'd like to help her down, but I really don't know how to fly."

I tilted my head at the sky. "Huh, I don't know."

Goku then called. "Hey, I have an idea, come on!" I followed him to that weird think that Bulma has and saw he was going to use it.

I hopped on the back and said. "Yeah, this is a good idea! Let's go!" Goku started driving and I grabbed his stomach tightly. We went really fast after the thing jerked a lot.

Bulma screamed for help just as we got in the air. We almost reached them, but we almost fell off the thing of Bulma's and I wondered what to do before I fell again and heard Goku call. "POWER POLE EXTEND!"

I jumped on the tip and used my head to smash into the bird's chest. I heard a weird like cracking noise and it fell dropping Bulma. Then we all started to fall and it was cool how fast we were going, the wind almost hurt.

Goku called. "Hey, Bulma! Here!"

He jumped down and used his pole to stop her from hitting the ground and me and Goku landed on our feet.

The bird fell deeper though and Goku said. "I really don't like hurting anybody."

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, he started it."

Goku shrugged. "I guess he did."

"Nashi! Goku! Help me!" I looked up to see Bulma in the air yelling. I laughed, it was a bit funny.

Goku crawled up the mountain to help her down and I called. "I'm gonna look for her monster, okay?"

I walked off hearing Goku saying sure and Bulma yelling that her 'bike' was not a monster, whatever that was. I found it after a little bit of looking and saw it on the side and picked it up with one hand and hopped on, remembering what Goku did. I put my hand on the right thing and moved my hand, I yelped as it jerked ahead. I then moved it toward Goku and Bulma.

Bulma got down and Goku's power pole was away. I waved and jumped down. "Okay, ready to go!"

Bulma smiled at me and said. "Good, we wasted enough time."

I said. "But Bulma, it's not our fault you were taken by a bird."

She glared at me. "Don't repeat this ever."

Goku tilted his head. "But-"

Bulma eyes glared at both of us. "_Ever." _With that, we got on with her and she sped off wherever she was going. I was in the middle this time and Goku was behind me (I felt his arms wrapped around my stomach this time) as we went ahead to find the other Dragon balls.

**I've watching Dragonball for a while now and decided I haven't see to many where there is a Oc Canon character that's in Dragonball instead of Dragonball Z. This will focus more on platonic relations ships. Like their Brother/Sister one and a lot of Adventure and Friendship that has to do with Dragonball. Sorry if you're looking for Romance. I might do some in Dragonball Z, I'm not sure. Still hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
